


What The Water Gave Me

by AtmosphericDisruption



Series: The Heart It Beats, The Thunder Rolls [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thor just needs a break, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmosphericDisruption/pseuds/AtmosphericDisruption
Summary: In which Thor is reunited with an old friend.





	

Thor waded into the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean until the water lapped at his waist. He dug his feet into the soft sand and gazed out across the seemingly endless stretch of horizon.

The sky was clear and the water was calm, moonlight glinting silver across the waves and mixing with the warm glow of lights from the city. There was no movement from the beach behind him save for creatures scuttling in the damp sand, taking advantage of the bounty low tide reviled. Mjolnir was left to watch over his shirt and other belongings on a small outcropping of rocks. Tiny silver fish nibbled at his leathers, darting around the gods legs before being chased off by larger predators who wanted to bask in the gods shadow.

The aches tension that plagued him seemed to wash away with the lapping water as he let himself relax. The wind picked up, combing through the gods hair as he tried to bolster his spirits. But like the breeze, they faded swiftly.

Thor can’t honestly say when he last felt true fear. For himself that is. He’s felt fear aplenty for others, his brother, his parents, Sif, but not for himself, never for himself. Until the night where he faced a Titian cloaked in death and wielding a power even gods dared not touch. A shudder passed through him at the memory of being unmade, stretched and scattered across space time like-No! Dwelling on the past was certainly not helping. It was a blessing that no one had died, especially given the circumstances, and there was nothing else he could have done. Now, if only he actually believed those words.

His moment of introspection was cut short as something nudged his hand. Without opening his eyes he reached out, running his fingers over skin that felt like sandpaper to the touch. He opened one eye to glance down at his silent companion, one large black eye looked back. He chuckled when he was nudged again and resumed his petting.

Though he was hardly a god of the sea, he still felt a connection to it and it’s creatures. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there with his long finned companion, but the moon was high in the sky when it darted off into deeper water, it’s long tail smacking the gods leg in farewell.

He entertained himself by parting small sections of sea and searching out oyster beds. He pried the shells open with ease and feasted on the rubbery flesh, saving the lumpy pearls for later perusal.

He was seated on a algae covered rock, a wall of water surrounding him and a pile of empty shells at his feet, when the waves changed. The sudden weight of water pressing in on his small void stole his attention. The tide must have come in without him noticing. He frowned up at the suddenly towering walls of water as he slowly headed inland and concentrated on keeping the water at bay.

The longer the walked the more frustration threated to break his hold on the water. He should have hit the shore by now. He certain that he had not gone that far out to sea, yet the water remained stubbornly over his head. Enough of this. He was wasting time wandering like some land locked mortal. Mjolnir’s name was on the tip of his tongue when something wrapped around his ankle and yanked. He was treated to a stunning view of the moon, cold and aloof before water flooded his vision.

The water roiled, bubbles obscuring his sight as he was dragged into the open ocean. The tugging stopped and the gods eyes adjusted to the faint light that managed to penetrate the depths. The breath he had been holding escaped in a whoosh of bubbles as he came face to face with the being that dared accost his person. Rán. The blood drained from his cheeks as her net wove around him, binding his arms to his side. She was as beautiful and terrible as the seas she commanded. Her skin was iridescent green, shimmering with delicate looking scales and instead of hair, a fall of translucent tentacles curled around her shoulders. Her eyes where pools of inky black, a translucent film drawing back as they focused on him. Her lips where the deep blue of frost and they parted in a vicious smirk showing off needle sharp teeth.

“Odinson. I thought I felt you up there.” Her voice was the rumble of waves as they tumbled cliffs into the sea. “It has been many a century since you have been foolish enough enter my domain, godling.” A tentacle brushed against his cheek, the parody of a loving gesture. “One would think you did not enjoy my company.” Her smile widened as he shuddered, the cold she brought from the artic oceans seeping into his bones. “Or perhaps you thought I forgot about you? I heard about your battle with the Titian, you poor dear.” The net tightened around him, it’s hooks digging into his skin as she pulled him closer. The gills on the side of her neck fanned out as they drew in water, delicate looking frills that hid jagged spines. “How’s your father, godling? Still an arrogant whoreson?”

Thor seethed quietly, his expression mulish, and his body tensed. Oh, how he wished he could speak! He would curse the witch back to the depths of her thrice damned sea! He fought against the nets thick ropes and cutting hooks that seemed to thicken with each passing moment. His fingers twitched as he threw out a call to his hammer and Mjolnir’s handle smacked into his palm, a comforting presence in an untenable position. Not that he could do much with it. There was a delicate balance between the gods of sea and sky and he certainly wasn’t going to be the one who revived the age old feud.

Above their heads the winds whipped the waves to a frenzy and clouds crept over the moon. The only light came from the goddess herself, bathing them in a sickly green light. The elder goddess waited until Thor had tired himself out before speaking again.

“You belong with me, surely you know that, godling. It’s only fair. And I could keep you safe.” She cooed at him as the tentacles that made up her hair trailed over his bare skin, leaving a burning sting and angry red welts in their wake. “You aren’t a proper child of the sea but it wouldn’t take much. Just a few tweaks here and there…” A webbed hand tipped in black jagged nails tipped his chin up to bare his throat. “I’ve always wanted a son. That old bloated carcass has got two, surely he wouldn’t mind if I took one, and you’d be so pretty with scales.” 

He wrenched his chin out of her hold, her nails leaving jagged gouges. A growl rumbled up from deep in his chest, a feral sound of wild thunder and rage. The elder goddess laughed. “Aren’t you adorable. You’re no match for me godling. If I can send your dog of a father crawling back to Asgard to lick his wounds, what do you think I will do to you, hmm?”

Thor bristled at that and electricity darted across his skin, the bright blue light illuminating the dark depths.

Rán tutted, tapping the bound god on the nose. “None of that godling. It’s bad manners to threaten your host.” She could taste his blood as it flowed over her gills, he was perfect. A mix between sky and sea but belonging to neither. He was powerful and stubborn and she was sure Odin would miss this boy fiercely if she were to take him. It was nothing more than he deserved, that lying bottom feeder. He owed her.

“I think I’ll keep you, godling.” She grinned as the godling paled further and his struggles increased. A storm howled above, but his wind and lightning couldn’t reach them down here, and the hammer was useless since he had no way of swinging it. The Goddess turned her back to the thunder god, dragging him behind her as she swam. She had just made it a good kilometre into international waters when she sound her path blocked. A shark the size of a small whale floated lazily in her path, it’s mouth opened in a tooth grin. Rán’s expression turned murderous.

“You.” The word was forced out between clenched teeth.

“Is that how you greet old friends Rán?” The sharks voice was the deep rumble of under sea volcanoes and the chill Rán brought with her from the north dissipated before him. “I don’t think the little one is of your ilk.” There was humour in his voice as he circled the pair. “I suggest you let your prey swim free, he’s causing all sorts of trouble on the surface. I can’t sleep with that hurricane raging above my head.”

Thor did his best to keep his eyes on the crea-god, definitely a god, as he swam around them. His lungs had just started to burn for the lack of anything to fill them and the muffled call of the storm above was making his ribs ache. The spines on Rán’s back fanned out and she hissed something that made Thor blush. The shark god laughed, his tail beating the water to a frenzy. The nets tight coils loosened as the goddess fought to exert her power in foreign waters and Thor took the chance to slip free.

One good kick propelled the thunder god towards the surface, Rán’s screech of rage following him from the deep. Thor broke the surface at the top of a giant swell as lightning struck the seas surface, sending the area into stark relief. He was surrounded by fins, ragged dorsals that cut through the water with deadly efficiency as the creatures surfed the raging seas. Sandpaper rough skin brushed against him, nudging the gasping god towards the shore.

He slung an arm over the sharks robust back, letting the creature drag him through the water. The storm blew itself out above their heads and the clouds cleared to revile the light grey of pre-dawn. Thor groaned as his companion deposited him in the shallows and sea shells dug unpleasantly into his back. Surely he was too old for this kidnapping nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I love this blonde puffball so fucking much. I just wanna squish him. 
> 
> Fell free to leave a comment or critique!


End file.
